


Stereoкома

by Black_n_red_bird



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_n_red_bird/pseuds/Black_n_red_bird
Summary: Мироздание по краю вело. Звало, запутывало, раскручивая восьмигранник сознания, не давая понять, где реальность, а где вымысел. Что если реальности здесь нет? Жизнь — это кома...Сонгфик на трек Thomas Mraz feat. Oxxxymiron — Stereocoma
Relationships: Охра | Johnny Rudeboy/Oxxxymiron (Musician)





	Stereoкома

— Тебе какую: красную или синюю? — хохочут ему в ухо.

— Заебал, дай белую. Две.

Наконец, в его татуированную руку ложится пакетик с тем, что поможет забыться. Он не говорит «спасибо» или «пока» — к чему это всё человеку, толкающему наркоту на тусовках — просто молча кивает и пробирается сквозь толпу к лестнице на второй этаж.

Если честно, то он не помнит, кто его сюда позвал. Кажется, всё началось с бара, который сменился другим баром, и сейчас они в коттедже у какого-то знакомого, их знакомого, его знакомого… и так далее. Он не задумывается об этом.

Пока пробирается мимо толп невменяемых тел на лестнице, улавливает чей-то бредовый разговор о том, что та жизнь, которой мы живём — кома и, на самом деле, после смерти мы просыпаемся.

Мужчина пьяно и скептически фыркает — до чего же бредовые мысли возникают у угашенных торчков в голове. У самого же на задворках сознания продолжает крутиться эта фраза.

«Жизнь — это кома, я скоро проснусь», — мысленно перекладывает он на мотив песни.

В открытых наугад комнатах сплошное непотребство. Он даже останавливается на пару мгновений, пытаясь разглядеть двух парней, жадно раздевающих друг друга и не заметивших чужое присутствие.

Комната всё-таки находится — почти последняя на этаже. Прикрыв за собой дверь, умывается в прилегающей к комнате ванной, больно стукнувшись затылком о полочки — кто их так низко повесил — и садится на кровать, предвкушая дальнейшие события. Ему бы, по правде, радоваться, но только вот в груди невзаимные чувства тянут, скручиваются, отдавая болью. Ладно бы только это — невзаимность пережить можно — но ведь и с жизнью проблемы, и творчество его не идёт никуда. Чувствует себя пустым, не нужным, выжатым лимоном.

«Исписался», — думает глядя на две белых шайбочки. — «Исписался и постарел».

Закидывает их в себя, падая на спину и раскидывая руки в стороны. От выпитого алкоголя вся комната кружится. Сколько он уже в таком состоянии?

«Меняю сон на первитин», — зло усмехается про себя, рассматривая потолок.

Через некоторое время он понимает, что вместо потолка звёздное небо. Зажмуривается и шарит руками рядом с собой — всё ещё на кровати. Он открывает глаза, но звёзды всё так же весело подмигивают ему.

Мирон поднимается, пытаясь проморгаться, чтобы комната не расплывалась перед глазами. Он трёт руками лицо, выпрямляется и хмурится. Что-то не так. Что-то неправильно. Что он вообще тут забыл?

Из всей комнаты чётко он может видеть только дверь, которая так и манит к себе. Мужчина подходит к ней, но почему-то медлит, мнётся на пороге, как шестнадцатилетняя школьница. Усмехается про себя, думая, что и школьницы нынче посмелее будут.

Поворачивает, наконец, дверную ручку, толкая дверь, и оказывается в гримёрке перед своим же концертом. Стоит напротив зеркала и пытается что-то сделать с волосами. Бесполезно, конечно же, но парни постоянно прикалываются.

Гримёрка забита битком — яблоку негде упасть — потому что отдельных в этом месте нет. Замечает в зеркале Ваню Евстигнеева, который должен в первый раз у него на бэке выступить. Замечает и ванино зелёное лицо тоже. В первый раз всегда страшно. Кому он врёт — страшно всегда.

— Хэй, всё ок? — подходит к нему, пытаясь отгородить спиной от остальных, что с его-то ростом тщетно.

— А, да, я просто… — Ваня хмурится, покусывая губу. — Мне кажется, что у меня боязнь сцены.

— Всё будет хорошо, Вань, — пытается успокоить. — Я буду всё внимание на себя отвлекать, тебя почти не будут видеть.

— Да, я понимаю, — по лицу видно, что легче не становится.

Мирон вздыхает, судорожно пытаясь придумать, как помочь парню преодолеть себя. В следующую секунду мир вокруг мутнеет, заволакивая всё искрящейся темнотой. Когда мужчина начинает осознавать себя, он уже стоит с палеткой грима в руках, а Ваня перед ним на стуле сидит.

— Можешь чёлку убрать? — спрашивает Мирон, зачерпывая белой краски прямо пальцами, потому что кисточек сейчас нет — повезло, что грим нашли.

Ваня послушно волосы со лба отводит и придерживает, чтобы не упали опять. Мужчина аккуратно размазывает пальцами по чужой коже белую и чёрные краски. Рисует то, что в голову придёт. В итоге получается зубастый оскал и искры на самых кончиках пальцев, когда по губам нежно краску размазывал. Мирон на секунду застывает — какие искры, блядь — и Ваня моргает, смотря на него снизу вверх.

— Ну вот, — Мирон делает шаг назад. — Теперь тебя точно никто не узнает.

Евстигнеев встаёт и смотрится в зеркало, опуская чёлку. Поворачивается затем к Мирону и улыбается ему ярко и широко, словно хочет повторить нарисованную на нём зубастую улыбку.

Позже, в середине концерта, Окси в толпу прыгает спиной и так и летит вниз, проваливаясь куда-то.

Сколько он уже падает? Час? Два? А может, всего мгновение? Мирон не может разобрать. Закрывает глаза, концентрируясь на чувстве полёта, представляя себе звёздное небо. Вздыхает резко, хватая ртом воздух, открывает глаза теперь, и в самом деле видя эти звёзды.

Понимает, что лежит на террасе дома. Садится и крутит головой, ладонью по привычке по лысине своей проводя. На улице прохладно и дождь. Барабанит по крыше, словно злясь на неё за что-то. Где-то вдалеке слышен лай собак и бормочут леса.

— Мир! — слышит откуда-то из-за деревьев.

Мужчина встаёт, пытаясь разглядеть окрестности, но всё смазывается и искрится, кроме отходящей от дома вбок тропинки.

— Миро, иди сюда!

Ноги сами несут его по этой тропинке. Мужчина чувствует себя странно — что-то не так. Через пару шагов понимает, что дождя нет, хотя, когда он был под навесом, то чётко его слышал. Он оборачивается, но дома, на террасе которого очнулся, уже нет. Что тут происходит?

Ваня сидит на лавочке, непонятно как оказавшейся в лесу, и призывно хлопает рядом с собой.

— Будешь? — протягивает бутылку вискаря, как только Мирон садится.

Мужчина просто кивает на это. Так и сидят, молча передавая бутылку из рук в руки и втыкая в темноту ночного неба.

— Так о чём ты поговорить хотел? — спрашивает вдруг Евстигнеев.

— Я думаю съездить в Лондон, — произносит Мирон. — С альбомом пока никак. Не идёт. Чего-то не хватает.

Ваня смотрит на него с грустью и ещё чем-то в глазах. Мирону очень хочется его поцеловать. Он облизывает пересохшие губы и отворачивается, забирая у Вани бутылку. В этот момент его пальцы накрывают чужие, что ещё лежат на горлышке, и по коже словно разряды проходятся.

«Чё за ересь?» — проносится в голове у мужчины.

Мирон отхлёбывает невкусный уже виски и жмурится, потому что мир опять вращается. Когда поворачивается бутылку отдать, то Вани на лавочке с ним уже нет — Мир один в лесу. Ставит бутылку на землю и встаёт медленно, чтобы не упасть в этом круговороте.

Кругом лес расплывается пятнами темнеющей в ночи зелени и тропинка, ведущая прочь от скамейки. Мирон оборачивается назад — ни лавочки, ни бутылки уже нет.

— Вань! — зовёт он тщетно.

Вдалеке раздаётся музыка, тихая и мелодичная, словно Пан играет на свирели. Мужчина идёт по тропинке вперёд, к этой музыке. Подходит ближе и свирель сменяется басами, что орёт в колонках у диджея. Вокруг толпы людей. Они на какой-то хате.

На пути его встаёт уже пьяный Ваня Евстигнеев и протягивает руку.

— Потанцуем? — орёт он, перекрикивая музыку.

— С удовольствием, — Окси тоже очень пьян.

Танцуют невпопад — не совпадают ни с музыкой, ни друг с другом — но зато так весело. Окси старается сильно не прижиматься, а если и приходится, то не стояком. Ему не хочется терять Ванину дружбу только из-за того, что у него появились чувства.

Все вокруг что-то кричат, поздравляют.

«У меня сегодня день рождения», — думает Окси. — «Нет, же, у Вани день рождения… Или у меня?»

Голова раскалывается, его мутит, мир вокруг вертится с бешеной скоростью. Мирону жарко. Жарко настолько, что он стаскивает с себя футболку, пытаясь глазами найти воду.

Он выбирается из толпы, расталкивая всех острыми локтями. Склоняется у ближайшего дерева и его выворачивает, но ни вкуса, ни запаха он, почему-то, не чувствует. Когда разгибается, видит перед собой Евстигнеева. Тот ничего не говорит, только подходит и гладит нежно пальцами своими длинными Мирона по щеке. Мужчина глаза закрывает, наслаждаясь прикосновениями.

— Я люблю тебя, Мир, — слышит он ванин голос.

В груди тесно и жарко становится — так невыносимо. Когда глаза открывает — опять один в лесу. Ему кажется, что лес стал ещё более тёмный и расплывчатый. Что за чёрт.

Он видит себя в отражении лужи. Рассматривает, словно в слоу мо. От ветра поверхность идёт лёгкой рябью, и вот в отражении уже не Мирон, а Рудбой, судя по зрачкам и взгляду — обдолбанный.

Мирон зажмуривается, подавляя очередной приступ тошноты. Заставляет себя идти вперёд — если это кроличья нора, то он из неё обязательно выйдет, надо только не останавливаться.

Пальцы цепляются за стоящие по краю тропинки деревья, чтобы не упасть. Отовсюду сразу раздаётся тихий, протяжный голос, словно в бреду, выстанывающий чьё-то имя.

— Миро, Миро, Миро…

Мирон пытается прислушаться и понять, откуда он исходит. Как бы быстро он ни двигался, но голос не приближается.

— Миро… плохо… люблю…

Мир вокруг начинает расползаться сплошной чёрной кляксой с серебристыми блёстками.

— Мир.

В этот момент до него доходит, что говорит он сам.

— Блядь, — слышится где-то на периферии сознания.

В следующий момент он чувствует жжение на правой щеке. Прикладывает ледяные пальцы, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Очнись же, мать твою, — более требовательно повторяет тот же голос.

Теперь он в кромешной тьме, опять падает куда-то. Вторую щёку обжигает ещё сильнее. Голова дёргается назад и он, наконец, открывает глаза.

Обе щеки жжёт, глаза режет от яркого света. Видит, что над ним склонился какой-то знакомый силуэт. Протяжно стонет, прикладывая холодные пальцы ко лбу. Почему тут так жарко?

Привыкнув к освещению, различает большой нос и невероятные голубые глаза перед собой.

— Мирон?

Ваня смотрит на друга мутным взглядом. Всё перед ним плывёт, и вот теперь его тошнит уже по-настоящему. Окси, судя по всему, понимает по ваниному зелёному лицу, что сейчас произойдёт. Хватает его за шкирку и тянет в ванную.

Ваню выворачивает всего наизнанку. На задворках сознания проскальзывает мысль, что душу вперемешку с внутренностями сейчас тоже вывернет. Не выворачивает.

— На, выпей, — тычут ему бутылкой в плечо.

Рудбой задирает голову, стараясь дышать глубже, щурится на слишком яркий свет, пытается сообразить, что от него хотят.

— Это не сон?

— Блядь, — устало вздыхает Мирон, присаживаясь рядом с Ваней на корточки и откупоривая бутылку.

Мужчина подносит воду к его губам, помогая. Убирает налипшую на лоб чёлку, стирая пальцами влажные дорожки пота со лба. Ваня стонет от слабости и того, что всё тело ломит. Теперь ему холодно.

Мирон помогает ему встать, чтобы добраться до раковины. Ваня снова ударяется затылком о низко повешенные полочки. Ругается сквозь зубы, растирая место удара.

Ему всё ещё не очень, но он хотя бы в сознании. Друг тащит его к машине, чтобы затем запихать на заднее сиденье. Ваня опять вырубается. Только на этот раз уже просто проваливается в сон.

Утром они не разговаривают. Мирон ночью отвёз Ваню к себе, потому что ему так было удобнее. Если честно, то Евстигнеев бы и сам сейчас не хотел оказаться в своей квартире — у него была не лучшая неделя.

Сейчас же он лежит, закутанный в одеяло, в кровати Мирона и слушает, как гремит на кухне посуда. Лежать уже нет сил, но если встанет, то напорется на свирепый взгляд. Поэтому Ваня только садится, подползая поближе к изголовью кровати, опираясь о спинку.

Мирон приносит ему лёгкий завтрак — знает, что больше сейчас Ваня съесть не сможет. Завтракают также молча.

— Ты чуть не умер там, ты в курсе? — прорезает тишину голос со звенящей в нём яростью.

— Как ты узнал, где я?

— Ребята позвонили, сказали, что тебе пиздец плохо.

Мирон помолчал с минуту. Видно было, что он хочет ещё что-то добавить, но, видимо, не решается.

— Ты меня в бреду звал, вот и позвонили.

— Я… говорил что-нибудь?

Мужчина ему в глаза внимательно смотрит, словно ища ответы. Хмурится так, что у него между бровей морщинки появляются. Ваня на них отвлекается, думает, что ему они очень нравятся.

— А ты сам что помнишь?

Настала очередь Вани хмуриться.

— Мне такой бред снился, ты не представляешь.

Мирон выгибает бровь.

— Мне снилось, что я был тобой, — нервно хмыкнув, произносит Ваня. — Я… как будто видел себя твоими глазами. То, как мы в первый раз выступали, потом сидели на скамейке, вискарь пили, а потом мой день рождения…

Ваня замолкает, пытаясь восстановить в памяти события сна. Теперь, в трезвом уме, он понимает, что во сне подсознание просто воспроизвело события его жизни, добавив немного из фантазии.

Что если… что если всё, что он чувствовал во сне — чувствовал настоящий Мирон.

— И ещё кое-что, — Ваня поднимает взгляд на друга, внимательно его рассматривая.

Алкоголь и наркотики у него в крови ещё не выветрились, поэтому он всё ещё смелый и не думает о последствиях. Ваня встаёт на колени и подползает к самому краю, так, чтобы быть ближе к Мирону.

— Что? — голос подводит мужчину, срываясь на хрип.

Ваня, как во сне, поднимает руку, едва касаясь пальцами слегка небритой щеки.

— Я люблю тебя, Мир.

Мужчина закрывает глаза, растягивая губы в улыбке. Накрывает ладонью его ладонь, прижимаясь к ней щекой. Поцелуй получается медленным и долгим.

«Жизнь — это кома, я скоро проснусь», — начинает играть где-то на задворках сознания, вместе с чувством падения.


End file.
